thecruciblefandomcom-20200214-history
Theory Discussion Page
Discuss theories below. For each new theory make a seperate header, so as they can be distinguished more easily. And remember to leave a name behind. Now go, discuss! CRUX My theories are usually pretty crack, but here goes anyways: I think the major warning about CRUX being bad news is that freakish trouble follows him wherever he goes (as in, Slendy/the Rake) and it gets to those around him too, even those like Dante. At the current moment it doesn't seem to me that CRUX is too malicious in and of himself, but some things may just be out of his control. ~Banana TREEs Now, I'll admit, I've been spinning theories for different reasons. Several of them had merit in my mind at the time, but now I'm seeing that things don't add. (Fifteen Pillars representing the fourteen names on the Messenger's list plus Gorger, and that perhaps there are fourteen, seven for the Sins, seven for "Virtues" or alternatively for a consort to each Sin, and the fifteenth is the God.) The way the pillars were awakening into Trees seemed right at the time. And, sorry for being vague. If you ask, I will ramble more. Sticking to what I know and what I think at this moment. First. We know that RED saw a TREE and became RedRage--a proxy, bringing other victims to the TREE in a Game of sorts. RedRage said that he only played one game at a time. And implied that others ran "Games" as well. Woohoo, RedRage was killed by Dante and RED came to himself, though exactly how this happened... well, RED may no longer be human. RED also said something about looking into the TREE and seeing himself. Suppose that there are sleeping TREEs and wakeful TREEs. Each TREE has its own game attached. Each TREE is unique as the person destined to see it, or at the very least unique enough. When a candidate for a TREE is "drawing near" it awakens, it comes to life, it starts to send out tendrils of influence to draw its victim into the Empty City. We don't know for certain that Daft ever saw a TREE, though we do know that Pseudomuse did, and that led to the fracture in him that has eventually grown into Lust. We also don' tknow for a fact whether or not Cruser has seen a TREE. The TREEs and the Sins may be as related to each other as any Fear is related, and not much more than that. The course to becoming a Sin may be unique to the individual who must awaken to it. When asked, Blackmuse hinted but not directly state that those on the Messenger's list were candidates to see the TREE. (DEAN, Dante, CRUX, RED, Muse, Near, Cruser, Paul, Steph, Mennos, Pryex, Sam, Banana, Kirsten). He said, first, "They're in trouble." And then, when asked what sort of trouble, "My kind of trouble." When asked if related to the Pillars-->"The future will tell." (So, mostly, "I can neither confirm nor deny.") ~Singer Sinful Challenges Each of the challenges correlates to one of the Sins. Practice 1: Sit around and do nothing, just observe. Sloth Practice 2: '''Unhealthy breakfast: Gluttony. '''Practice 3: Talking about what you like about yourself: Pride Practice 4: What do you want for Christmas? Envy. Practice 5: '''Talking about a collection. Greed. '''Practice 6: Who do you love? Lust Practice 7:'''Who do you hate? Wrath. '''Round 1 Challenge 1: Nappage: Sloth Round 1 Challenge 2: Spoil Self: Gluttony. Round 1 Challenge 3: '''Winnify. Pride. '''Round 1 Challenge 4: Snap picture of someone's stuff you want. Envy. Round 1 Challenge 5: Add to your collection. Greed. Round 1 Challenge 6: Make a new friend. Lust Round 1 Challenge 7: Tell someone why you hate them. Wrath. The Duke's Shakespeare References The Duke's initial posts included nine quotes from Shakespeare. He stated that these quotes showed his intentions. The first three were from The Taming of the Shrew. (1 , 2 , and 3 ) These three are a lord describing how to trick a drunkard into believing himself a lord. My guess is that this shows the Duke's intent to deceive the players, to make them think they are something they are not, to confuse dream and reality. The next three were from Romeo and Juliet. (4 , 5 , and 6 ). 4 and 5 are musings about the nature of love and the grief attached to it. 6 is a description of Juliet in her death-sleep. It could be that 4 and 5 are simply a reference to the fact that he is the Sin of Lust, and there's the pain and the fear attached to love. As for 6, it could fall under that deception again, confusing reality and dream, making it seem that people are dead when they are only sleeping. It might be good for us players to remember not to jump to conclusions. The final three were from Macbeth. (7 , 8 , and 9 .) 7 comes after Macbeth is told by the Witches he will be king. It is Banquo wondering why Macbeth is so freaked out by this prophecy, because it's a good thing. Banquo is envious and asks the Witches, what about him? This could be a clue that Envy was on the rise. 8 could very well just be a reference to the Duke's own lecherous nature. 9 is Macbeth asking the Witches to tell answer his questions. After this one, the Duke posted what the Witches said. "Speak. Demand. We'll answer." And then he began to answer our questions. It could very simply be a clue to the Duke's nature as an answerer of questions. ~Singer Category:Content